Last Present
by Kamiya Chizuru
Summary: "jongmal? Kau tidak meyukaiku kan?" "lebih baik.. jika dia tidak mengetahuinya.." "Jaejoongku?" Yunjae, PURE INCEST, chapter 2. RNR?
1. Chapter 1

Last Present (prolog)

Author : nodame aka yeonri

Pairing : YunJae

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Jinwoon (2AM), jihyun, Kim Heechul (SJ), Choi Siwon (SJ),

Warning : PG, INCEST!

Note : ini terinspirasi dari film last present, banjir airmata saia ntnya hiksuhiksu yuk mari dibaca~~

A/N : udah pernah di post di YSP

.

.

Seorang lelaki nampak begitu menikmati rokoknya, menebar pandangan kesemua penjuru jalanan, rambut lurus ia ikat sembarang di belakang kepalanya, dahinya ditutupi poni yang panjang, dan kalau tidak ada ini mungkin banyak orang yang akan mengira dia seorang perempuan, kumis dan rambut tipis yang berada di dagunya, ah apa itu namanya.. pakaiannya hanya jeans yang entah kapan terakhir dia cuci, singlet putih –yah sedikit kotor. Dan kemeja kotak yang terlihat lusuh.

"jogiyo.." seorang anak berumur 15 tahun berani menegur lelaki itu, jika kita lebih dalam melihat raut wajahnya, kedua orang yang sedang berpandangan ini sama-sama tampan, si bocah dengan kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam dan mata yang besar, bibir yang merah menggoda. Berkali-kali berkedip entah kelilipan atau memang matanya rabun. Lelaki didepannya yang kira-kira berumur 30-an, memandangi anak kecil itu dengan tatapan terpesona, yah.. lelaki yang cantik dan tampan, sepertinya akan laku besar kalau dijual.

"hn, ada apa?"

"jung yunho –ssi?" tanya anak itu dengan berani, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tas punggungnya.

"hn, siapa kau?" raut anak itu seketika berbinar, seakan dia baru saja menemukan emas didepannya matanya yang bisa dia jual untuk membeli coklat kesukaannya.

"choneun Kim Jaejoong imnida.."

"…. lalu? Siapa kau? Mau apa?" yunho sedikit maju menghampiri jaejoong, dia duduk agar bisa melihat mata anak itu dengan jelas, besar, bulat dan indah. Yunho sangat terpesona melihatnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dia begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan yunho, orang yang sudah lama dia cari semenjak satu tahun yang lalu.

"aku anakmu"

-C.U.T-

A/N : ini FF lama ku.. sbnernya ga ada prolog cuman yg ini buat ngetes minat aja… ada yg mau apa ga… kl ada BANYAK yg ku terusin, kalo sambutannya ga meriah ya sudah ku delete saja T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Last Present 1

Author : nodame aka yeonri

Pairing : YunJae

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Jinwoon (2AM), jihyun, Kim Heechul (SJ), Choi Siwon (SJ),

Warning : PG, INCEST! TYPO, EYD Gagal,

Note : ini terinspirasi dari film last present, banjir airmata saia ntnya hiksuhiksu yuk mari dibaca~~ udah pernah di post di YSP. **Thanks buat yg udah ngefave ni FF abal, hehehehe trus yg ngefave tp gag komen.. kayak ada de satu tp lupa namanya, makasih… SR yg udah nyempetin baca.. moga di chapter ini mau komen ya SR nya.. heheheh lebih baik terlambat drpd ga sama sekali, kekekekeke makasih banyaaaakkkkkkkkk #bow**

.

.

"aku anakmu"

JEDGERRRR!

Entah kenapa kondisi alam sangat mendukung, begitu jaejoong mengatakannya awan berubah mendung dan kilat menyambar, untung mereka berada di tempat yang aman dari tetesan air hujan.

Yunho tak bergeming, satu yang pasti sekarang sedang ia alami, Shock! Seorang anak yang baru sekali dia lihat mengatakan kalau dia adalah anaknya? Omong kosong macam apa ini? Bahkan menyentuh seorang wanita saja dia belum pernah –karena dia lebih sering bersama pria, dan sekarang ada seorang anak aneh yang datang padanya hal yang sangat sangat sangat mengerikan.

"kau salah orang.." yunho ingin nekat menerjang hujan, pergi meninggalkan anak itu. Jaejoong dengan sigap menahan tangan yunho agar tidak pergi walaupun pada kenyataannya tenaga yunho lebih kuat dan malah membuat anak itu tertarik mengikuti tubuhnya, sekarang mereka hujan-hujanan.

"jebal, jangan pergi,,, ajjushi, jebal…" jaejoong memeluk tangan yunho, tubuhnya yang begitu rapuh hanya bisa pasrah ditarik yunho.

"yah, aiissshhh lepas, aku tidak mengenalmu!" bentak yunho, rambut mereka sama-sama basah, yunho melihat jaejoong yang sepertinya bergetar, tepat dugaan yunho. Sekarang jaejoong menangis, matanya yang besar nampak merah, tangannya yang dingin tak juga lepas dari tangan yunho.

"aaiissh, arraseo.." mau bagaimana lagi, dengan terpaksa yunho membawa jaejoong ke rumahnya, errr mungkin tidak layak disebut rumah, hanya gedung tua yang beralih fungsi menjadi apartement khusus seorang jung yunho, walau dari luar hanya seperti sarang hantu (?) namun begitu masuk kedalam banyak sekali peralatan rumah yang cukup. Tidak semuanya yunho beli, banyak juga barang yang dia temukan di tempat sampah dan ia bersihkan untuk dia pakai.

Jaejoong menebarkan pandangan ke segala sisi ruangan yang ia masuki,

"pakailah, keringkan badanmu.." yunho melemparkan handuk miliknya pada jaejoong. Jaejoong menurunkan tas miliknya, dia melepaskan kemeja putihnya seketika yunho tercekat melihat betapa bersih dan terawatnya badan jaejoong. Sungguh maha karya yang begitu sempurna, pinggang yang kecil pasti sangat pas dalam pelukannya, omo, lagi-lagi dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak, beberapa tahun tanpa menyentuh gadis atau pria sudah pasti yunho sangat kesepian, tubuhnya membutuhkan kehangatan. Bukannya munafik tapi yunho sangat memilih pasangan tidurnya, dia tidak mau tidur dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa membuatnya berdebar seperti sekarang, yah, dia sangat begitu berdebar melihat jaejoong, padahal usia mereka terpaut jauh sekali, tentunya menjadikan dia sebagai pasangan adalah tindakan kriminal. Tunggu, lagipula jaejoong adalah..

"gomawo appa.." kata jaejoong.

"Boe? Sejak kapan aku setuju dipanggil seperti itu?.. panggil aku hyung..!"

"eh? Tapi kau kan appa-ku?"

"yah, dari mana kau tahu aku ini appa-mu? Lagipula aku tidak pernah merasa membuatmu.." jawab yunho ketus. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, keningnya berkerut, dia sedang berpikir keras sekarang, bagaimana caranya orang dihadapannya percaya kalau dia adalah anaknya.

Yunho menahan tawa melihat ekspresi jaejoong yang cute, eh apa? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali menghilangkan pikiran kotornya.

"ah, aku punya foto umma, apa kau mau lihat?"

Yunho sedikit tertarik, mungkin saja anak ini memang anak dari mantan-mantannya yang terdahulu. Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah foto pria. Pria? Ya, seorang pria manis dengan kemeja biru laut, rambutnya sedikit berantakan namun cantik, yunho merasa familiar dengan wajah ini tetapi dia lupa siapa nama pria di foto ini.

"kim heechul.. umma-ku, dia .."

"kim heechul?" jaejoong mengangguk meng-iyakan, tetapi wajahnya yang ceria berganti murung, "seorang pria yang melahirkanku.. dia meninggal setelah melahirkanku.." yunho memincingkan matanya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata jaejoong. Dia sungguh tak merasa kenal dengan pria cantik di foto ini.

"kau lapar? Apa ada bahan makanan? Aku akan memasak kalau kau mau.." yunho curiga, jangan-jangan anak ini adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ingin membunuhnya dengan makanan. Tapi lumayan di coba, dia sudah bosan hidup, yah mungkin saja jaejoong adalah malaikat kematian yang didatangkan untuk mengambil nyawanya.

"buatkan aku masakanmu yang paling enak" jaejoong tersenyum senang, dia secepatnya menuju dapur dan membongkar isi kulkas yunho.

"otte? Enak appa?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan ekspresi takut, Yunho hanya diam dan menghabiskan makanannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong lebih dulu. Mulutnya mengunyah makanan dengan lahap namun matanya tidak bisa diam, berkali-kali wajahnya menengok dari sudut yang satu ke sudut yang lain, namun tidak melihat jaejoong.

"umma bilang.. appa sangat menyukai masakan umma, eheheh appa… apa masakanku seenak masakan umma?" jaejoong belum menyerah.

"heemm.. lumayan daripada makanan junkfood" yunho menghabiskan segelas besar air putih yang disiapkan jaejoong. Perutnya sangat kenyang, iapun bersendawa beberapa kali lalu meninggalkan jaejoong.

"umma.. kau benar.. apa sangat sulit di taklukan.." gumam jaejoong sambil meneruskan makannya, ternyata memandang yunho membuatnya mengabaikan makan malamnya.

"appa, kau tidak punya televisi ya?" tanya jaejoong begitu yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho hanya memakai celana panjang dan sebuah handuk berwarna merah menggantung di lehernya menyeka air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang basah.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya berat, dia terpesona dengan keindahan tubuh yunho yang menurutnya sangat tampan dan gagah. Jaejoong mengira, pasti bekerjaan yunho pasti sangat hebat, ada beberapa luka di perut dan punggungnya juga kulitnya yang berwarna coklat, sangat berbeda dengan kulitnya dan juga kulit ummanya.

Yunho hanya diam berjalan melewati jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi bututnya, dia pergi ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu.

"minumlah.. lalu tidur.." yunho memberikan segelas susu pada jaejoong, dan dia menerimanya dengan senang. "heum.. tidak buruk umma, appa memang baik.." gumam jaejoong lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan jaejoong, yunho tidur di ranjangnya yang keras, ah mungkin lain kali dia harus mengganti kasurnya dengan busa sabun, mengingat dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli kasur busa yang nyaman. Berkali-kali tubuh yunho bergerak mencari kenyamanan. Jaejoong memperhatikan appanya dengan serius. "umma.. dia sangat tampan.."

Beberapa menit memandangi yunho yang sudah terlelap membuat jaejoong juga mengantuk. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang tidak jauh dari yunho, hanya sebentar jaejoongpun tertidur.

Yunho membuka matanya saat menangkap dengkuran halus milik jaejoong, dia merasa tidak tega melihat jaejoong meringkuk dan sepertinya dia kedinginan. Nalurinya sebagai seorang appa muncul, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mengangkat tubuh jaejoong ke ranjang miliknya, yunhopun tidur disampingnya, tidur memeluk jaejoong agar anak ini tidak lagi kedinginan.

"uuunngghh…" jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, dia mencari sosok yunho. "appa…" panggilnya dengan sedikit serak, suara khas saat jaejoong bangun tidur.

"eh.. kenapa aku ada disini?" jaejoong merasa aneh karena dia tidak berada di kursi.

"kau sudah bangun pemalas? Cepat buatkan appa makanan, appa sangat sibuk hari ini.." yunho tersenyum pada jaejoong, tiba-tiba dia merasa senang dengan kehadiran jaejoong yang membuatnya selalu beruntung sejak pagi tadi.

Flashback

"yunho hyung? Itukah kau?" yunho berhenti berlari saat sebuah suara menyebutkan namanya. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa orang itu,

"jinwoon?" yunho tersenyum melihat sosok jinwoon, juniornya dulu. Jinwoon membalas senyuman yunho, kedua matanya seperti menghilan ditelan pipinya yang merona, manis sekali.

"apa kabar hyung?" mereka berpelukan.

"ah, ne.. kabarku baik, ada apa ini? Bukankah kau bertugas di busan?"

"ahahah, ne.. aku baru tiga hari disini hyung, kepala polisi yang memintaku pindah kemari" jawab jinwoon tanpa lepas dari senyumnya.

"jincha? Ahahaha, kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya nanti malam, arraseo?" yunho menepuk pundak jinwoon pelan, dia sangat gembira bisa kembali bertemu dengan jinwoon.

"ne, tentu hyung.. hahaha.. oh iya hyung, kau bekerja dimana sekarang? Di kepolisian daerah ini juga?" wajah cerah yunho nampak meredup, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"ani, aku tidak bekerja dimana-mana.." jinwoon memudarkan senyumnya, terlihat penyesalan sudah menanyakan hal yang mungkin membuat hyungnya terluka.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong hyung.. apa kau mau menerima perkerjaan dariku?"

"eh?"

"selama disini aku akan tinggal bersama pamanku, dia seorang kontraktor dan ada gedung baru yang sedang ditanganinya, apa kau mau hyung? Ah.. mianhe.. aku hanya ini menawarkan, kalau kau tidak bisa juga tak apa hyung" jinwoon merasa serba salah, tangannya menggaruk kepalanyan yang tidak gatal.

"ah, jincha? Gomawo woonie, aku memang sedang mencari pekerjaan.." yunho menggenggam kedua tangan jinwoon dengan erat, dia merasa sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada juniornya ini.

"ne, sama-sama hyung, ayo aku antar ke rumah pamanku.."

"ne.."

Flashback finish

"appa bekerja?"

"ne, jagalah rumah dengan baik, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana, arraseo?"

"ne appa.." jawab jaejoong.

Yunho sudah sepuluh menit pergi, tapi jaejoong sudah selesai merapikan rumah.

"fufufufu, tidak sia-sia aku selalu membantu adjhumma setiap pagi, ohohoho aku memang anak yang baik" narsis jaejoong sambil terus mengepel lantai.

"hey~~~ don't… bring me dooowwnnn~~" jaejoong menirukan lagu yang tersengar dari sebuah radio jadul di dapur. Tubuhnya menari-nari tidak jelas, kadang ia menirukan gaya rocker dengan sapu sebagai gitar atau wortel sebagai mic.

Wow michyoborigetda dakchyojugil wonhaetda

noui gumulsoge babogatun Fish igollonun andwae? Cash

noui sarangi nae sarul doryonae aryonhae

onul na moriga apawa to dashi hwanchongi dullyowa

Jaejoong kembali bernyanyi menirukan rap part milik idolanya. Kini dia sedang menginjak-injak semua pakaian yunho. Hari ini begitu panas, pasti pakaian-pakain yang entah sejak kapan terakhir di cuci ini akan kering.

"aaahhh… akhirnya selesai juga…" jaejoong menyeka keringatnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah begitu selesai menjemur semua pakaian.

"aku mengantuk, hoooaaammm… tapi ini jam makan siang, apa appa akan pulang?" jaejoong melongok ke luar jendela yang dibatasi kaca. Jaejoong melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, dia ingin juga keluar.

Kruyuuukkkkk~~~

Jaejoong memegang perutnya, ia merasa lapar.

"ya sudah.. aku masak saja.."

"jung yunho?" Jo Jihoon, pama jinwoon memandangi yunho dengan sedikit khawatir. Calon pegawai barunya ini, sedikit mengingatkannya pada seseorang, namun dia sendiri juga tidak ingat siapa orang itu.

"ne adjhusi.." yunho kenal betul tatapan jihoon, tatapan setiap orang yang beru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang dilupakan.

"baiklah, temui saja mandor Lee, dia yang akan memberitahu pekerjaanmu" jihoon meninggalkan yunho. Yunho menarik nafas lega, mungkin sedikit sulit tapi, pekerjaan ini lumayan juga.

Pukul 23.10, yunho baru pulang kerumahnya. Dia membuka pintu dengan pelan, takut akan membangunkan seseorang di dalamnya.

"selamat datang appa…" sambut jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho.

"eh, yah.. lepas.. aku belum mandi.." yunho mendorong tubuh jaejoong sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"appa sudah makan?"  
>"heum, sudah… kau?" tanya yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan sepatu yang dia lepas.<p>

"eumm, belum.." yunho menatap jaejoong tajam.

"a-aku menunggumu appa.. a-aku.." wajah jaejoong berubah takut, melihat mata yunho yang memandangnya seperti ini membuat nyali jaejoong mengkerut.

"babo.. lain kali jangan menungguku, makanlah kalau kau lapar.." yunho melangkah ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong melenggang lemas, dia mulai menambil makan malamnya yang sudah dingin.

Jaejoong selesai makan malam saat yunho sudah selesai mandi, seperti malam sebelumnya, yunho akan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, dan tak lupa membuatkan jaejoong segelas susu.

"minumlah yang banyak agar bertambah tinggi.." jaejoong menatap yunho sambil menegak susunya perlahan-lahan.

"gomawo.. appa.."

"kemari…" yunho menyandar pada tumpukan bantal dan menyuruh jaejoong tidur di pelukannya. Jaejoong meletakan kepalanya di dada yunho, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang yunho.

"jae.."

"ne appa.."

"apa kau tidak mau sekolah?"

"egghh… aku.. aku tidak suka sekolah, aku tidak suka belajar.."

"jongmal?"

"eemm, aku tidak pernah sekolah appa.. tidak pernah.." yunho sedikit mengerti, kematian heechul setelah melahirkan jaejoong mungkin saja membuat jaejoong sebatang kara.

"lalu? Selama ini dimana kau tinggal?"

"eh? Euumm" jaejoong sedikit gugup "di panti asuhan.." yunho mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir,

"jae…" jaejoong diam, ia pura –pura tertidur.

Anak seperti jae pasti sangat menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, apa mungkin sebaiknya dia mencari calon ibu agar bisa merawat jaejoong dengan baik,

Flashback

"hyung, kau datang…" jinwoon melambaikan tangan pada yunho. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu yunho di kedai minuman jalanan ini.

"tentu, kita sudah berjanji bukan?"

"hahahahaha"

Yunho memesan minuman dan beberapa makanan.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya yunho,

"baik hyung, yah seperti biasa, mengejar pencuri dan menyelesaikan beberapa kasus lama.." jinwoon meminum birnya. Yunho diam-diam sangat iri dengan pekerjaan jinwoon, pekerjaan yang selalu membuatnya di elu-elukan dan dipuji banyak orang karena kemampuannya menangkap penjahat. Dan beberapa orang yang dengan baik akan memberinya makan malam saat ia bertugas, atau.. seorang sahabat yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedang bersedih.

"hyung? Gwenchana?" jinwoon merasa tidak enak, lagi-lagi yunho terlihat depresi dan frustasi.

"ne, gwenchana.. ayo minum.." yunho menuangkan birnya ke dalam gelas.

"kau tinggal dimana hyung?" jinwoon mengambil daging yang tersaji di atas meja.

"tidak jauh dari sini.." jawab yunho yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh pria di sebelahnya.

"hyung, apa kau ingat jihyun noona?"

"eh? Ne.. noona mu, wae?"

"dia masih mencarimu…" yunho sedikit menggidik mendengarnya, mantan calon pacarnya yang telah bertunangan sekarang mencarinya? Apa ini mimpi?

"eh? Apa aku berhutang sesuatu padanya hahahaha.." candanya, karena yunho sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang serius.

"dia mempunyai seorang anak.." yunho tercekat, apa lagi ini? Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah anaknya, yang benar saja..

"tetapi sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu.."

"lalu?"

"suaminya menghilang, dan dia sangat merindukanmu.." jinwoon menatap mata yunho dengan serius. "noona juga mencintaimu hyung, hanya saja dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyempurnakan cintanya dengan menikah denganmu.." jinwoon menghel nafasnya berat "aku tahu hyung, betapa suramnya masa kalian saat itu, saat kau merasa di khianati oleh noona, saat kau hanya bisa menonton kemesraan noona didepanmu tanpa sanggup menghajar laki-laki yang ada bersamanya saat itu.. hyung, aku belum memberitahukan padanya kalau aku bertemu denganmu, tetapi kalau kau memang ingin menemuinya, hubungi aku dan aku akan mempertemukan kalian berdua, ok?"

Flasback finish

"appa, kau tidak berangkat kerja?" pagi ini jaejoong bangun lebih dulu dibanding yunho.

"eeggnnh? Aku ganti shift malam.." jawab yunho malas.

"eh?" jaejoong tidak mengerti, dia memutar-mutar spatula, berpikir.

"aku jaga malam…" terang yunho.

"oowwhh.." jaejoong kembali ke dapur.

Tok tok tok tok

"ne~~~" jaejoong membuka pintu depan, dihadapannya mucul seorang pemuda yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"apa ini rumah yunho?" tanya jinwoon, jaejoong mengiyakan. Tanpa disuruh jinwoon langsung masuk.

"hyung!" teriak jinwoon,

"ah, jinwoon? Ada apa lagi?" mau tidak mau yunho bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"ayo, kita jalan-jalan…"

"eh? Kau mengajakku?"

"ne, dan kalau adikmu mau, dia boleh ikut.." jinwon memandang jaejoong,

"adik? Aku anmmmpppphh…" yunho menutup mulut jaejoong dengan kasar, "eemmmhemmmsssaapmmmhhh (lepas.. appa..)"

"tunggulah, kami akan bersiap-siap" yunho menarik jaejoong ke kamar mandi.

"dengar, jangan bilang kau anakku, arraseo?"

"wae…"

"jae…" kedua tangan kekar yunho menangkup di wajah jaejoong "karena, ini sangat berbahaya jae, appa mohon.. ne?" dengan berat hati jaejoong mengangguk.

"bagus… good boy.." yunho mengacak-acak rambut jaejoong, lalu mencium keningnya lembut dan lama.

"O_O appa.." yunho begitu menikmati saat bibirnya menempel di dahi jaejoong, kulitnya sangat halus dan manis ? yunho memejamkan mata menikmati moment ini beberapa saat, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar dan segera mendorong jaejoong keluar kamar mandi, yunho menutup pintunya keras. Tanpa memperhatikan satu sama lain, kedua wajah mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"ige mwoya~~" desah jaejoong, tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya, begitu pula juga dengan yunho, mereka berdua sama-sama berdebar.

TBC

**Balesan ripiu:**

**JoongieJungJung : sekitar umur 17****th**** laahh heheheheh**

**Meong : ni di jelasin di part ini ^^**

**Missyoohee : OKOKOK ^^ di YSP br chapt 2 ^^ iya diusahakan ya chingu… makasih udah di fave ^^**

**Auliya : ni lanjut ya ^^**

**Yolyol : semoga tdk mengecewakan ne ^^**

**Dianavl : dulu cuman ampe chapt 2 say, kl chapt 3 mgkin itu bkan ff saya.. ehehehe**

**Diitactorlove : ne.. ini udah pjg belum? eheheheh**

**Princess yunjae : serius… ini yaoi.. pair yunjae ^^ incest.**

**Keekeuk : ini update ya ^^**

**Chidorasen : iya tu Jaejoong… silahkan lanjutannya… ^^**

**Rara : semoga ini ga mengecewakan ya ^^**

**Rose : sip.**

**widiwMin : iya… maaf br publish sekarang..**

**Saya-asty : iya… beneran kok.. bener2 ayah ma anak… ni udah pjg kan? ^^**

**Kang hye hwa : iya… ini lanjut **

**Ndapaw : dulu di YSP cmn ampe chapt 2 say, chap 3 sp tu yg bikin ? ekekekekek**

**Review Lagi Dooonnggg~~~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Present 2

Author : Nodame aka Yeonri

Pairing : YunJae

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Jinwoon (2AM), Jihyun, Kim Heechul (SJ), Choi Siwon (SJ),

Disclaimer : DBSK, 2AM, SJ punya mereka sendiri.

Last Present © **Kim Yeong-joon**

Warning : Abal, PG, INCEST! **TYPO, EYD Gagal, Males ngedit. #plak**

Note : ini terinspirasi dari film last present, banjir airmata saia ntnya hiksuhiksu yuk mari dibaca~~ udah pernah di post di YSP. **Thanks buat yg udah ngefave ni FF abal, hehehehe trus yg ngefave tp gag komen.. kayak ada de satu tp lupa namanya, makasih… SR yg udah nyempetin baca.. moga di chapter ini mau komen ya SR nya.. heheheh lebih baik terlambat drpd ga sama sekali, kekekekeke makasih banyaaaakkkkkkkkk #bow**

.

.

Penjelasan umur == Yunho (33), JJ (15), Jinwoon (29), Jihyun (33), Siwon (31)

"ada apa?" Yunho merasa curiga pada Jinwoon. Pagi-pagi sekali Jinwoon datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain, namun sesampainya di sini mereka sama sekali tidak mencoba salah satu wahana apapun, Yunho yang memang tidak menyukai taman bermain dan Jinwoon yang hanya berniat mengajak temannya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"sungguh tak ada apa-apa hyung.. aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan, itu saja.." Yunho memicingkan matanya, bisa dilihat kalau dia merasa sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dia dapatkan.

"jongmal? Kau tidak meyukaiku kan?"

"MWO? Hy-hyung.. aku ma-masih normal…" Jinwoon gugup. Yunho hanya tersenyum, matanya mencari sosok Jaejoong.

"eh, dimana Jaejoong? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jaejoongku?"

"sudahlah hyung, aku masih normal.. ingat itu.." Jinwoon menghentakan kakinya kesal yang di balas gelak tawa dari Yunho, dia senang sekali mengerjai Jinwoon.

Di sudut lain, Jaejoong hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa berminat memainkan salah satu wahana. Jantungnya masih berdebar saat bersama Yunho, ada baiknya dia berjalan-jalan sebentar dan berpikir.

"Jaejoong?"

"Appa?" Jaejoong terkejut bisa bertemu dengan pria ini sekarang.

"ah, akhirnya ketemu juga, kemana saja kau selama ini Jae.." tiba-tiba saja orang itu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat melepas rindu yang teramat sangat.

"Si-Siwon Appa.." gumam Jaejoong memanggil nama pria itu.

"kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Siwon menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, memastikan ia dalam keadaan baik. "kita pulang ne?" bujuk Siwon, Jaejoong menggeleng. "wae? Apa.. kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" raut wajah Siwon berubah sedih.

"ne Appa.. aku sudah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho.."

"kurae.." ujar Siwon lesu, airmatanya jatuh tapi segera ia hapus.

"bianhe.. Appa.."

"kenalkan pada Appa, kau mau bukan? Appa janji tidak akan menyuruhmu pulang, kau boleh tinggal bersama dia, Appa janji.." senyum Jaejoong mengembang, dia memeluk Siwon dan berterima kasih, dia sangat mengenal Siwon, dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang dia buat, orang ini terlalu baik untuk terluka, tapi Jaejoong sudah terlalu sering melukai orang ini.

"gomawo Appa…. gomawo…"

"ahahahahaha…." Tawa Yunho, dia mengerjai Jinwoon lagi kali ini. Jaejoong berhenti sebentar melihat Yunho dari jauh, hatinya sakit, Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah tertawa begitu bahagia jika didepannya, Jaejoong cemburu.

"Jae.." Siwon khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah muram.

"Appa… jangan kali ini, aku mohon.." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"huh? Ayolah Jae… sekarang saja, aku tidak akan mengaku sebagai Appamu ne?" Jaejoong menatap Siwon, terkejut. Bukankah ini akan melukai Siwon lagi?

"Yunho hyung…" panggil Jaejoong kaku. Yunho yang tidak terbiasa dipanggil hyung oleh Jaejoong tidak menyahut. "Yunho hyung!" teriak Jaejoong lagi, akhirnya Yunho mencari sumber suara itu, Yunho berlari mendekati sosok Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Jinwoon.

"Jae.. kemana saja kau? Kau bersama siapa?" Yunho memandang Siwon penuh selidik.

"a-aku hanya berjalan-jalan Appa.." Jaejoong memelankan kata terakhirnya.

"choneun Choi Siwon imnida.. Yunho-ssi bangapsumnida.." Siwon sedikit menunduk "kau benar Jae, Yunho-ssi begitu tampan hahahha" canda Siwon yang bagi Yunho sangat tidak lucu, darimana dia tau namanya?

"siapa kau?" tanya Yunho ketus.

"aku? Aku Choi Siwon…"

"di-dia pamanku Appa.. saat di.. panti asuhan.." jawab Jaejoong asal.

Saat makan siang, Yunho memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji, awalnya Siwon melarang tapi Jaejoong tidak perduli, dia mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi. Pesanan mereka sudah datang, empat hamburger, pepsi, eskrim dan kentang goreng. Saat Jaejoong ingin mengambil makanannya, Siwon memarahi Jaejoong agar tidak boleh mengambilnya, Siwon akan membelikan makanan yang lebih sehat untuk Jaejoong nanti. Yunhopun tak senang saat choi Siwon melarang Jaejoong untuk makan makanan yang sudah dia belikan.

"yah, a-aku App- eh, aku hyungnya.. terserah mau ku kasih makan apa.." ketus Yunho. Siwon dan Jaejoong merasa terkejut. Siwon tidak memperdulikan amarah Yunho, dia malah berbisik pada Jaejoong.

"apa kau belum mengatakannya huh?"

"lebih baik.. jika dia tidak mengetahuinya.." balas Jaejoong pelan.

"yah!" kini Yunho ragu, dia marah karena Jaejoong tidak mau makan atau karena melihat kedekatan mereka berdua yang menyiksa matanya.

"hyung, sudahlah.." Jinwoon menenangkan Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi, aku akan mengajak Jaejoong membeli makanan yang sehat, saia meminta maaf, tapi selama di ru- eh, panti asuhan dia tidak pernah mengkonsumsi junkfood, permisi.." Siwon menarik tangan Jaejoong, awalnya Jaejoong menolak tapi, perutnya juga lapar dan dia memang tidak mungkin makan makanan itu, ia pun mengikuti Siwon dengan sangat terpaksa.

"hyung, apa kau menyukai adikmu?"

"BWO?" Yunho meneriaki Jinwoon, beberapa masang mata memandang mereka dengan takut "aiisshh, aku hanya khawatir pria itu akan menculik Jaejoongku" Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Jaejoongku?" gumam Jinwoon yang diikuti seringaiannya.

"huh ! menyebalkan!" Yunho memakan hamburgernya kasar. Dia merasa sangat marah! Bahkan jatah Jaejoong dan Siwon pun di makan Yunho dengan lahap, Jinwoon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap kekanakan Yunho, dia sedikit ragu kalau pria didepannya ini seorang mantan anggota polisi intel berusia 33 tahun, Jinwoon merasa umur Yunho lebih pantas 17 tahun, ck, wajahnya yang tak tampak berumur itu juga sedikit mengusik perhatian Jinwoon, tidak terlalu tua tapi matang. Apa mungkin pria ini punya obat awet muda?

Dua jam berlalu tapi Jaejoong belum juga kembali,

Yunho menyalakan rokoknya yang kelima, dia sangat khawatir, dia berjanji saat dia melihat Jaejoong kembali, dia akan segera membawa anak itu pulang.

"akhirnya.. anak ini.." Yunho mematikan rokoknya di asbak, dia berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Jaejoong yang ada di pintu masuk bersama Siwon. Yunho mencengkram tangan Jaejoong.

"ah, apoo.." Yunho tak perduli.

"ayo pulang.."

"eh.."

"Yunho-ssi…" Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang dengan brutal, ia menarik Jaejoong yang terseret-seret karena langkah mereka berdua yang tidak imbang.

Jinwoon mendekati Siwon yang termenung melihat ayah dan anak itu berjalan menjauhi dirinya, entah kapan dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi.

"bagaimana Siwon ssi? Kau puas?" Siwon menyadari kehadiran Jinwoon di belakangnya.

"ehmm, gomawo Jinwoon-ssi, kau memang polisi yang hebat.. terima kasih sudah mempertemukan kami berdua"

"heun,ne. Aku sedikit terkejut kalau Jaejoong adalah anak kandung Jung Yunho" ujar Jinwoon.

Tempat tinggal Yun-Jae

"masuk!.." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah, Jaejoong hampir saja membentur meja kalau saja dia tidak menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Appa…"

"JANGAN TEMUI DIA LAGI! ARRASEO!"

"Appa.. kau marah?"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJAGAMU SEKARANG, BUKAN DIA!"

Jaejoong hanya diam, airmatanya ingin sekali mendobrak keluar membasahi pipinya tapi Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga agar mereka tidak jatuh, dia laki-laki, dia tidak ingin menangis. Apalagi hanya di bentak, Jaejoong tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"aku mengerti Appa, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan dia lagi" Jaejoong melenggang meninggalkan Yunho menuju kamar mandi, ingin menangis? Tidak, Jaejoong hanya merasa perutnya sakit setelah makan terlalu banyak.

"mau berangkat?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang bersiap-siap.

"heum, jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jendela.." Yunho mengikat rambutnya yang sudah panjang "dan jangan lupa minum susu.."

"aish, aku tahu Appa, kenapa si kau senang sekali menyuruhku minum susu.." Jaejoong berdecak, dia merasa sedikit di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"agar kau kuat, arraseo!" Yunho mengacak rambut halus berwarna hitam pekat itu, darahnya kembali berdesir, aneh. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Appa.. gwenchana?"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat,

"hn, aku pergi.."

Jaejoong baru selesai meminum susunya saat terdengar ketukan pintu.

"hyung~~"

"eh, joongie.. apa Yunho ada?" tanya Jinwoon to the point, Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah.

"ah, emm.. Ap-eh Yunho hyung sedang bekerja.."

"begitu ya?"

"Jinwoon-ah…" panggil seorang wanita berpakaian rapi, berambut lurus dan panjang tergerai sampai pinggang, helaian rambutnya jatuh teratur saat dia menunduk menutup tas miliknya. Cantik sekali. Jaejoong menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dia seperti melihat seorang dewi yang turun dari langit dan nyasar ke rumah hantunya.

"ah Nuuna…" Jinwoon mendekati wanita itu, membelai rambut wanita itu dengan sayang "Yunho hyung sudah berangkat kerja.." wanita itu terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Anak yang cantik, diam-diam Jihyun merasa iri dengan kecantikan alami Jaejoong, dia mendekati Jaejoong dan jongkok didepan Jaejoong.

"namamu siapa cantik?" ujarnya sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"eeggh… Jae.. Jung Jaejoong…" jawab Jaejoong gugup. Padahal biasanya dia langsung lari, benci jika ada orang yang memujinya cantik. "dan… aku.. laki-laki.."

"eh? Jongmal..?" Jihyun tidak percaya kalau anak ini laki-laki, tapi dia hanya tersenyum menyadari kebodohannya. "lalu.. apa kau-"

"dia adik Yunho hyung" serobot Jinwoon.

"eh? Begitu ya.. ehum.. Jinwoon-ah.. aku harus ke kantor… ada meeting.." Jihyun mengacak rambut Jaejoong, dia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Jinwoon. "kau juga harus bekerja kan?" CUP. Jaejoong melotot, Jihyun baru saja mengecup bibir Jinwoon tetapi Jinwoon tidak mau begitu saja, hanya sebuah kecupan tidak akan cukup mengisi tenaganya hari ini.

"eummhhh" Jinwoon mencium atau mungkin bisa dibilang melumat bibir Jihyun, Jihyun yang awalnya menolak malah terbawa, yah dia memang selalu kalah kita mencium Jinwoon. Mereka memang cukup sering melakukannya.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya di cium seperti itu, panas. Tapi, bukankah mereka kakak-adik? Apa ini caranya meluapkan kasih sayang pada orang yang mereka cintai? Jaejoong menunduk, berpikir. Apa jika melakukannya dengan Yunho itu berarti… hal yang wajar?, Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Dilihatnya Jihyun yang melambai pergi dan Jinwoon yang begitu sedih di tinggal nuunanya.

'wajar kalau Jinwoon hyung mencintai nuunanya, dia sangat cantik… begitu pula dengan Appa, dia sangat tampan' gumam Jaejoong tak jelas.

"ah, Jaejoong.. kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu ya.. annyeong.. ^^" Jinwoon tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit (?) sempurna, Jaejoong memang suka dengan pria bermata kecil karena matanya sendiri begitu besar, dia sampai bosan.

"ne, annyeong hyung ^^"

Jinwoon berlari menuruni tangga, pulang.

DUAK!

"ah! Maaf!" Jaejoong memegang kepalanya, sakit. Sebuah bola baru saja menabrak jidat mulusnya.

"aaahhh.. ne gwencana" Jaejoong meletakan kantong sampah di depan apartement tapi sial malah dia kena bola yang entah datang dari mana, kepalanya terasa sakit tapi entah kenapa hidungnya mimisan.

"omo, tunggu sebentar, akan ku bawakan obat" anak itu begitu khawatir melihat Jaejoong dengan hidung yang berdarah.

"gwen- ahhh…" belum sempat Jaejoong melarang anak itu sudah pergi, mungkin mengambil sesuatu. Jaejoong duduk di uJung tangga, menyeka darahnya dengan baju yang dia pakai.

"sini…" anak itu menarik tangan Jaejoong, dan mulai membersihkan darah Jaejoong.

"apa kau anak baru?" Jaejoong mengangguk, dia tersenyum senang.

"akhirnya aku punya teman main, eheheeh ku pikir usiamu tidak jauh dariku, aku choikang Changmin, 13 tahun kau?"

"Jung.. Jaejoong.. 15 tahun.."

"eoh.. hyung.. boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, kepalanya pusing.

"keluarlah dari apartementmu sekali-kali hyung dan kita bermain bersama, otte? Kau mau kan menemaniku bermain hari ini?"

"tentu.." senyum Jaejoong mengembang, akhirnya dia dapat teman.

Yunho membuka bekal yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong, masakannya sangat enak tetapi tidak jarang juga terasa kurang asin atau kurang banyak hahahahaha, dan Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah menjelekkan masakan Jaejoong. Dia juga paham bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat dia sedih, dia tidak tega melihat mata besar nan indah itu berairmata karena kesalahannya yang tak penting. Hanya masakan, dan saat dia menghabiskannya enak tidak enak toh dia tetap akan kenyang.

"yah.. itu yang bernama Jung Yunho..?"

"sstt jangan keras-keras.. gawat kalau dia dengar.." pendengaran Yunho memang tajam, tapi berapa kalipun dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini, dia tidak perduli tentang apa yang orang lain katakan padanya.

"seorang pahlawan yang terlupakan.."

"YAH! Kau mau mati huh? Diam dan jangan berkomentar lagi.."

Yunho menelan makananya berat. 'seorang pahlawan yang terlupakan..' menggelikan, bahkan dia sendiri merasa kalau dirinya adalah pembunuh. Beruntung polisi –teman-temannya- tidak menjebloskannya ke penjara, dia hanya di beri sanksi pemecatan, tetapi tetap berakibat fatal bagi kehidupannya.

"Jung Yunho…" jihoon duduk di samping Yunho.

"maaf, mereka memang tidak sopan.." nada bicaranya penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"eh? Aniyo.. gwenchana adjushi.. aku tidak apa-apa.." Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"benarkah kau Jung Yunho? Pahlawan-"

"heumm.." Yunho mengangguk mantap, bahkan sebelum jihoon menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"oh, kurae… aku senang.. kau baik-baik saja.. Jihyun pasti sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu.."

Eh?

"aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kau disini, mianhe Yunho.. tetapi.. aku hanya seorang paman yang tidak tega melihatnya selalu mencarimu tanpa tujuan.. mianhe.."

"gwenchana adjushi.. gomawo" padahal dia baru saja berpikir untuk meminta Jinwoon menghubungi nuunanya agar mereka berdua bisa bertemu. Ternyata keberntungan masih belum pergi darinya, kalau begitu dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Jihyun.

"yang benar hyung?"

"ne, kau yang atur… kalau bisa secepatnya.. eheheehehe"

"ah, ne.. nanti aku kabari kalau Jihyun nuuna ada waktu luang, ah.. tapi pasti akan ada secepatnya hahahaha.."

"ne.. aku tunggu woonie.." klik, Yunho menutup handphonenya.

Mata Yunho berpendar mencari sosok Jaejoong yang sejak ia pulang tidak terlihat dimanapun.. apa jangan-jangan dia bersama?

BRAK!

"joongie.. bertahanlah…" beberapa orang anak masuk ke apartementnya tanpa permisi. Yunhopun mendekati segerombolan anak-anak itu.

"yah, apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Yunho membuat anak-anak itu takut.

"jo-joongie.. pingsan saat main bola… maaf.. adjushi…" kata Changmin takut.

Pingsan?

"sudahlah, biar aku yang merawatnya, kalian sekarang pulang, sudah malam" usir Yunho, merekapun hanya menurut. Changmin terlihat sangat merasa bersalah, apalagi dia lah yang mengajak Jaejoong bermain seharian ini dan bertemu anak-anak lain di lapangan, mereka bermain sampai lupa waktu.

Yunho membawa tubuh ringan Jaejoong ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Yunho ingin memanggil dokter, tapi merasa tidak perlu lagi saat mendegar suara perut Jaejoong,

"kau pasti belum makan ya…" Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut lalu ke dapur untuk memasak seadanya.

Satu jam kemudian, Jaejoong tersadar dari pingsannya atau terbangun dari tidurnya? Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya kembali.

"Appa…"

"kau sudah bangun? Lama sekali.. buburnya sampai dingin tahu.." Yunho mengambil semangkuk bubur. "buka mulutmu…" Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong.

"gomawo Appa.." ujar Jaejoong sambil mengunyah (?) buburnya, asin.

"Repot sekali mengurusmu Jae… ehehehe, Appa akan carikan umma untukmu arrachi?"

Umma?

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk asal, sampai dia menyadari mungkin karena Yunho sangat menyayanginya makanya dia ingin membuat Jaejoong bahagia, umma yang bisa merawatnya. Hati Jaejoong sedikit nyeri mendengarnya, cemburu? Itu artinya mereka akan melakukan hubungan suami istrikan? Kenapa Jaejoong merasa tidak rela…

Suapan terakhir, bibir Jaejoong berantakan (?) ada beberapa sisa bubur yang menempel dibibirnya, dengan lembut dan tatapan yang bisa dibilang aneh, Yunho menyentuh lembutnya bibir Jaejoong, sebelum dia sadari mata Jaejoong sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya, kecantikan Jaejoong membuat Yunho lupa kalau sosok yang ada di depannya adalah anaknya,

"eeuummmpph.." tubuh lemah Jaejoong terdorong ke belakang kepalanya membentur bantal yang nyaman, dan bibir Yunho yang membasahi bibirnya yang tebal. Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut tetapi juga kasar, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Jaejoong agar tidak berontak walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong memang sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk berontak. Keduanya menikmati ciuman yang entah akan berakhir kapan, bibir jajeoong yang begitu manis, lenguhan di sela-sela ciuman mereka membuat Yunho semakin ingin dan ingin lagi menikmati sekujur tubuh..

"eh?" keduanya terengah-engah, tanpa disadari tubuh Yunho sedang duduk diatas Jaejoong, mata mereka beradu.

'pesona anak ini… mengerikan… Tuhan.. apa salah jika aku-' batin Yunho, dia masih belum bergerak dari posisinya.

'umma.. ciuman Appa.. sangat hebat.. bianhe.. umma.. sepertinya.. aku-' Jaejoong menatap Yunho kagum.

Kedua dada mereka naik turun, sama-sama merasakan debaran yang tidak biasa,

'mecintainya?'

Te Be Ce

Wakakakakakak,,,,, sori kalo ada typo /non EYD dan kesalahan manusiawi yang lain yah… moga gag kecewa ma part yang kedua, eheheheh

Ke'mungkin'an part 3 nc, heumm ga janji si nc pa ga hahahah tapi melihat posisi mereka sekarang, mungkin saja toh? Wahahahah *author autis*

Yups. Yg baca tolong komen ya ^^

**Balesan ripiuw :**

**WidiwMin : wkwkwk disini juga incest abis… maaf br update skrg.. #bow**

**Yolyol : beneran kokkk… kekekekek… dia dulu playboy #eh.. lihat saja nanti, ne? #plak**

**Saya-asty : yah.. saya nyoba hal yg lmyn beda dg alur maju mundur ga jelas gitu, eheheh maaf jd bgg yah.. **

**Jung hana cassie : thanks… **

**JongieJungJung : hehehe soalnya bukan itu malasah inti dr cerita ini.. jd g tll dipersulit di bagian itu #kekekeke**

**Missyoohee : aku udah keluar dari YSP udah ku usahain ya chingu.. walo mungkin masih ada beberapa yg terlewat, kekekek daya ga bgitu peka ma EYD, gomen. Amin.. semoga,, saya pun pgn ngelarin FF ini **

**Guru Besar Innocent : bukan… beda lagi..**

**Kucing liar : udah di jelasin di chapt 2 ini ya chingu ^^**

**Rose : udah ku tulis di part ini ne… ^^, knp ya… ku jelasin lebih lengkap kapan2 #plak**

**Princess yunjae : eheheheh maaf.. *bowini.. pure incest, jd mereka bener2 ayah dan anak di FF ini ehehehe**

**Auliya : soalnya dia ngerasa lebih beruntung stlh bertemu ma jeje kekeek alasan aneh.. mgkin relflek kali ya.. yunho kan lg seneng tu abis ditawarin kerjaan ma jinwoon, jd dia ga perlu susah nyari duit.. dia emang ga mau di panggil appa di luar rumah .. tp kl di dalem rumah sbnernya dia ga keberatan,, mau gmn lagi.. jeje bandel sih… #plak semoga di ff ini dpt penjelasannya ya.. eheheh**

**Meong : iya.. serem abis masa lalunya yunho #bocoran #plak**

**Keekeuk : soalnya.. Yunho belum tll ngakuin si sebenrnya, tp dgn adanya jeje dia jd sedikit terurus.. ya itu hanya pengorbanan kecil saja.. soalnya yunho jg rada trauma sama masa lalunya jd ga heran kalau dia kehilangan beberpa memorinya.. kapan2 ku jelasin de masa lalunya, OK? ^^ dari korea kok.. rillis tahun 2007. Tp aku cuman ngambil dr cerita itu cuman 30% an jd jgn kaget kalo ga sama ya.. ^^**

**Clein cassie : wkwkwkwk gomawo… ^^**

**Ndapaw : iya… eheheh udah mulai fallin love #plak**

**Enno KimLee : sp si yg ga mau punya anak seimut jeje? Wkwkkwwkw #ganyam**

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : aku juga ga relaaaaa #hiks tp jeje masih bocaaahh kekekek amin.. doain aja #lho, gomawo…**

**Park Ri Byul : annyeong… yeonri imnida…. Moga di chapter ini keliatan ya perbaikannya walo masih berantakan.. alnya yah… begitulah.. #ga jelas Ne gpp kan salin mengingatkan gomawoo… ^^**

**Ryu : jincha? Eheheh iya.. makasih…**

**Diitactorlove : ok…**

**putryboO : belooommm… **

**Ripiuw lagi dooonnnggg :3 :3**


End file.
